Patrons of a venue (e.g., a stadium, an arena, a theater, etc.) sometimes position a series of stunt cards to display a pattern or logo when the stunt cards are viewed from a bird's-eye view or some other angle of view. Stunt cards may be physical cards that are distributed by venue vendors. Each stunt card may be part of a mosaic and may have a portion of the pattern or logo such that the entire pattern or logo may be constructed when the stunt cards are positioned together. Stunt cards may be cumbersome to distribute and may be cumbersome for patrons to manage. Further, stunt cards may limit the number of patterns or logos that may be constructed (e.g., different sets of stunt cards may be required to construct different patterns or logos).